everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn Mayfairy
Dawn Olivia "Dawn" Mayfairy 'is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. Not the daughter of any fairytale extraordinaire, Dawn was raffled into the school to be the next Drosselmeyer's Nephew, a person her best friend has a ''slight ''problem with. Being a normal girl, Dawn is rarely accepted among her classmates and is very much bullied by ''The Fruit. Dawn doesn't let this get her down though, as she is very lucky to have the friends she does. Character Personality Dawn is special among her other classmates, one for being a girl nutcracker, which is a first for Ever After High. The second reason is that she's just a normal girl. Because of this, Dawn is treated very ''differently from her classmates by teachers who think she's a fragile glass (which she ''isn't, hell she's supposed to be a hero for star's sakes! '''She can kill you with an arrow) and by the royalty of the class, treating her like trash. Dawn, once you first meet her, can seem very quiet and timid, always being the last one to voice her opinion. It's hard to believe to the outside population that Dawn could ever be a "princess charming" as they call it. To Dawn's friends though, that could not be more wrong. Dawn's sense of loyalty is what makes her, well, Dawn. From friends to lovers, Dawn is always there for them. If they have a break-up, she's the friend to bring the chocolates and roast the boyfriend. If they need a partner for movie night, she's always up for it. Dawn is always there for her friends. Dawn is very nerdy. As her motifs suggest, Dawn loves comic books and is pretty lucky. Dawn also loves the anime Fairy Tale and is currently on season five. Her favorite comics are with Harley Perrault. Even though her higher-ups try to bring her down, Dawn tries to keep a positive facade. She does well too. This annoys the royalty though, making them pick on her more. Dawn's sense of humor is...interesting, to say the least. * How loyal she is Hobbies and Interests * Collecting comic books * Video Games * Reading * Becoming a "princess charming" * Anime Appearance * black, curly hair ** typically up in a ponytail * she wears glasses over them green eyes Fairy Tale Fairy Tale The story begins on Christmas Eve at the Stahlbaum house. Marie, seven, and her brother, Fritz, eight, sit outside the parlor speculating about what kind of present their godfather, Drosselmeyer, who is a clockmaker and inventor, has made for them. They are at last allowed in, where they receive many splendid gifts, including Drosselmeyer's, which turns out to be a clockwork castle with mechanical people moving about inside it. However, as they can only do the same thing over and over without variation, the children quickly tire of it. At this point, Marie notices a nutcracker, and asks whom he belongs to. Her father tells her that he belongs to all of them, but that since she is so fond of him she will be his special caretaker. She, Fritz, and their sister, Louise, pass him among them, cracking nuts, until Fritz tries to crack one that is too big and hard, and the nutcracker's jaw breaks. Marie, upset, takes him away and bandages him with a ribbon from her dress. When it is time for bed, the children put their Christmas gifts away in the special cabinet where they keep their toys. Fritz and Louise go up to bed, but Marie begs to be allowed to stay with the nutcracker a while longer, and she is allowed to do so. She puts him to bed and tells him that Drosselmeyer will fix his jaw as good as new. At this, his face seems momentarily to come alive, and Marie is frightened, but she then decides it was only her imagination. The grandfather clock begins to chime, and Marie believes she sees Drosselmeyer sitting on top of it, preventing it from striking. Mice begin to come out from beneath the floor boards, including the seven-headed Mouse King. The dolls in the toy cabinet come alive and begin to move, the nutcracker taking command and leading them into battle after putting Marie's ribbon on as a token. The battle goes to the dolls at first, but they are eventually overwhelmed by the mice. Marie, seeing the nutcracker about to be taken prisoner, takes off her slipper and throws it at the Mouse King, then faints into the toy cabinet's glass door, cutting her arm badly. Marie wakes up in her bed the next morning with her arm bandaged and tries to tell her parents about the battle between the mice and the dolls, but they do not believe her, thinking that she has had a fever dream caused by the wound she sustained from the broken glass. Drosselmeyer soon arrives with the nutcracker, whose jaw has been fixed, and tells Marie the story of Princess Pirlipat and Madam Mouserinks, who is also known as the Queen of the Mice, which explains how nutcrackers came to be and why they look the way they do. The Mouse Queen tricked Pirlipat's mother into allowing the Mouse Queen and her children to gobble up the lard that was supposed to go into the sausage that the King was to eat at dinner that evening. The King, enraged at the Mouse Queen for spoiling his supper and upsetting his wife, had his court inventor, whose name happens to be Drosselmeyer, create traps for the Mouse Queen and her children. The Mouse Queen, angered at the death of her children, swore that she would take revenge on Pirlipat. Pirlipat's mother surrounded her with cats which were supposed to be kept awake by being constantly stroked, however inevitably the nurses who did so fell asleep and the Mouse Queen magically turned Pirlipat ugly, giving her a huge head, a wide grinning mouth, and a cottony beard like a nutcracker. The King blamed Drosselmeyer and gave him four weeks to find a cure. At the end, he had no cure but went to his friend, the court astrologer. They read Pirlipat's horoscope and told the King that the only way to cure her was to have her eat the nut Crackatook (Krakatuk), which must be cracked and handed to her by a man who had never been shaved nor worn boots since birth, and who must, without opening his eyes hand her the kernel and take seven steps backwards without stumbling. The King sent Drosselmeyer and the astrologer out to look for both, charging them on pain of death not to return until they had found them. The two men journeyed for many years without finding either the nut or the man, until finally they returned home and found the nut in a small shop. The man turned out to be Drosselmeyer's own nephew. The King, once the nut had been found, promised Pirlipat's hand to whoever could crack it. Many men broke their teeth on it before Drosselmeyer's nephew finally appeared. He cracked it easily and handed it to Pirlipat, who swallowed it and immediately became beautiful again, but Drosselmeyer's nephew, on his seventh backward step, stepped on the Mouse Queen and stumbled, and the curse fell on him, giving him a large head, wide grinning mouth, and cottony beard; in short, making him a nutcracker. The ungrateful Pirlipat, seeing how ugly he had become, refused to marry him and banished him from the castle. Marie, while she recuperates from her wound, hears the Mouse King whispering to her in the middle of the night, threatening to bite the nutcracker to pieces unless she gives him her sweets and dolls. For the nutcracker's sake, she sacrifices them, but then he wants more and more and finally the nutcracker tells her that if she will just get him a sword, he will finish him off. She asks Fritz for one, and he gives her the one from one of his toy hussars. The next night, the nutcracker comes into Marie's room bearing the Mouse King's seven crowns, and takes her away with him to the doll kingdom, where she sees many wonderful things. She eventually falls asleep in the nutcracker's palace and is brought back home. She tries to tell her mother what happened, but again she is not believed, even when she shows her parents the seven crowns, and she is forbidden to speak of her "dreams" anymore. As Marie sits in front of the toy cabinet one day, looking at the nutcracker and thinking about all the wondrous things that happened, she can't keep silent anymore and swears to him that if he were ever really real she would never behave as Pirlipat did, and would love him whatever he looked like. At this, there is a bang and she falls off the chair. Her mother comes in to tell her that Drosselmeyer has arrived with his nephew. The latter takes her aside and tells her that by swearing that she would love him in spite of his looks, she broke the curse on him and made him human again. He asks her to marry him. She accepts, and in a year and a day he comes for her and takes her away to the doll kingdom, where she is crowned queen and eventually marries him. How Does Dawn Come Into It * ordinary family, we need some of those at eah tbh * fIRST EVER GIRL NUTCRACKER WHAT * she is v nervous though BUT SHES GOT THIS Outfits Fanon Doll-Lines Relationships Family TBA Friends Marissa - tba Mako - tba ^^ Third wheeling hard Pets TBA Enemies TBA Romance Grace - PRINCESS CHARMINGS = GREAT SHIP School Life Class Schedule Quotes TBA Theme Songs Beat It by Michael Jackson Born to Run by Bruce Springsteen Material Girl by Madonna Gold by Spandau Ballet Dancing in the Street by Martha and the Vandellas The Logical Song by Supertramp Jump by Van Halen The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and the News Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen Trivia * Dawn is a year younger than the current cast of characters * Dawn is a hufflepuff * Dawn identifies as bisexual * Dawn goes by the username @d.mayfairy and @fandomffs on her fandom account on most social media * Dawn's birthday is not surprisingly on March 17 ** Surprise, st. pattys day! *** totally not bc shes a frick frackin lucky pal no not at aLL ** Dawn is, therefore, a Pisces ** Dawn does not care for her gemstone, nor should anyone else *** fight me i dare you * Dawn's gift for thronecoming was a teeth protection kit for all the nuts she would be cracking * Dawn is a ISFJ ** AKA "The Defender" AU Information TBA Appeared In TBA Timeline TBA Relevant Links TBA Gallery TBA Notes TBA Credits TBA Category:Rose0250 Category:Rose's OCs Category:Females Category:Lesbian